The outside environment subjects plants to various stresses with which they are compelled to overcome. Chief amongst these are a large number of a disease causing catalysts such as viruses, pathogens, bacteria and fungi; additionally, insects can cause considerable damage to the plant in various ways such as the consumption of the leaves, trunk and more as well as assisting in the transmission of the aforementioned disease catalysts into the plant.
Citrus plants as well as other fruit bearing tress are the object of various disease causing catalysts that can also be spread therein by wind, rain and by other means. Various bacteria cause diseases such as the Canker and Greening disease with no known cure. The diseases have spread globally and local governments have even decided to destroy the affected trees as soon as the problem is detected. A bacterium is causing the citrus canker in Asia and the one causing the Greening Disease is vectored by an Asian insect known commonly as a citrus psyllid. These two, the Canker and Greening are particularly problematic for citrus crops as is the insect facilitating the disease.
Thus, these diseases have harmed untold numbers of farmsteads throughout the worlds and no known cure has been developed. Additionally, treatments have been developed that attempt to overcome the effects of the diseases but results have provided mixed results. For example, the response to the Canker in America consists primarily of the use of copper-based compounds to counteract the disease. These copper sprays have resulted in marginal benefits at best and require multiple reapplications that do not appear to be providing any benefits. Additionally, the mixtures employed do not provide sufficient nutritional benefits that can boost the health of plants and trees affected by one or more diseases.
Thus, there needs be a solution that overcomes these deficiencies and that is easy to use and made from common components that are inexpensive. Additionally, it is desirable to have a general composition that is powdered, water soluble and that can provide plant life with a nutritional supplement to overcome various adverse environmental factors.